


Fluff Alphabet

by QueenoftheAmazons



Series: Law & Order SVU Fluff [1]
Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Given that I have done quite a few NSFW Alphabet for different characters and shows/movies, I decided to write a few SFW scenarios for two of the best guys (and my personal favorites) on Law & Order SVU.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Law & Order SVU Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977709
Kudos: 14





	1. SFW Introduction

Since I've liked doing the A-Z NSFW for characters from other shows and movies, I wanted to do SFW for the best boys/fan favorites (also my personal favorites) from Law & Order SVU. Carisi and Barba each have their own chapter for this short A-Z SFW Alphabet series. 

Hope y'all like it! 


	2. Sonny Carisi SFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter that is dedicated to golden boy Carisi! <3

** A = Affection ** (How affectionate are they with a s/o?)

Given that Carisi is a very passionate individual, work or personal, he’d be the type that wouldn’t be shy about showing his feelings for you.

  
** B = Breath ** (What could their s/o do to take their breath away?)

Carisi’s s/o would have to be a very warm-hearted type of individual who can read him like a book and have that intuitive feel, be it whatever he’s feeling.

  
** C = Cuddling ** (Do they cuddle? If they do, how and when do they cuddle?)

Carisi is a huge cuddler! He live for cuddles and loves it when you thread your fingers through his hair during cuddles.

  
** D = Dream ** (What do they dream of doing with their s/o?)

He dreams of potentially building a future with his s/o, possibly a family since he comes from a large family.

  
** E = Effort ** (How much effort do they put into a relationship?)

Carisi is ride or die for his relationship.

  
** F = Fear ** (What do they do if their s/o is scared? How do they handle it?)

If his s/o is scared, Carisi will drop what he’s doing to help comfort them.

  
** G = Gifts ** (What type of gifts do they give their s/o? Do they want a gift in return?)

For Carisi’s s/o, gift exchanges are ones that come from the heart. The gifts that you give to each other are surprises, yet exactly what the other was yearning for.

  
** H = Hugs ** (Do they hug their s/o? How often?)

Absolutely! Carisi is a hugger as much as he is a cuddler!

  
** I = Intimacy ** (How romantic are they? Do they have problems with intimacy?)

Carisi is a sweetie, so he will definitely try to woo you. Intimacy wise, he may try to get over his feelings for Rollins, but showing him that he’s loved and appreciated, he’ll definitely reciprocate.

  
** J = Jealous ** (Do they get jealous? How do they act when jealous?)

Yes, he is the jealous type if wandering eyes linger too long on you.

  
** K = Kiss ** (Are they a good kisser? Do they like to kiss? How often do they try to kiss you?)

Carisi is definitely a good kisser, and he lives for morning kisses. It’s a bright reminder to start his day, and night kisses put his mind at ease after a stressful day.

  
** L = Love ** (When do they say they love you? How often do they say it? Do they prefer to say or show it?)

Dominick Carisi is pretty straight forward in saying “I love you”, yet when no words need to be said, he’ll show you with his kisses and touches.

  
** M = Marriage ** (Do they want to get married? If so, what kind of ceremony?)

Yes, he is the marrying type.

  
** N = Night out ** (What type of dates do they like to go on? How often do they like to go on them?)

He’s a dinner and romantic walk in the evening type of guy, or he’s the type to take you out somewhere nice for brunch.

  
** O = Out of the Ordinary ** (What’s something they don’t normally do with/for their s/o?)

Carisi, while having a friendly demeanor, may not be one for spontaneity. So when he just suggests something out of the blue, it’ll be a big shock that adds some flare to your relationship.

  
** P =Playful ** (Are they playful in a relationship? If so, how do they play around/mess with their s/o?)

He is the type to crack a few jokes or have some laughs with you. It’s a win-win since he’s got the cutest smile and laugh.

  
** Q = Questions ** (Do they ask their s/o their opinion on things? Do they share theirs?)

Carisi is one to ask you for your input on stuff, be it personal or on cases he is working on. He does value your input, probably more so than others.

  
** R = Random ** (How spontaneous is their relationship? Do they do things on the spot or plan ahead?)

While your relationship with Carisi isn’t too random, there are some random heat of the moments that add excitement to it.

  
** S = Sleep ** (How do they sleep with their s/o?)

Carisi is a cuddler when he’s asleep. He’s the type that is a “progressive cuddler” as in he will slowly yet surely make his way over to cuddling you in his sleep.

  
** T = Trust ** (How much do they trust their s/o?)

He trusts you 1000000%. He wouldn’t be with you if he didn’t trust you.

  
** U = Unique ** (What makes them unique as a s/o?)

He’s a skilled cook and if you’re planning a stay-at-home date, it’s cooking lessons all around for a new dish to try.

  
** V = Vulnerable ** (How long until they can be vulnerable around their s/o? What are they like in this state?)

It will take a while to gain Carisi’s trust before you enter a long-term relationship with him, and after that, it’ll take more time to get him to open up to you. Once he allows himself to be vulnerable, Carisi likes when you just hold him tight to you. It eases his troubled mind at times.

  
** W = Wild Card ** (Get a random domestic headcanon of the character of your choice)

After a stressful night at work, you needed to destress. That’s when you realized your boyfriend is an excellent masseuse, and excels at getting those knots out of your back.

  
** X = X-Ray ** (What would they do if their s/o got injured?)

It’s all hands on deck! Carisi is like a protective mama bear if your hurt. He’ll tend to every need, no matter how big or small.

  
** Y = Yuck ** (Do they have any pet peeves about their s/o? Are there any habits that might bother their s/o?)

Given that Carisi would take his time to getting to know you and to establish the relationship, he doesn’t really have pet peeves. If there are any quirks, he’s used to them by now.

  
** Z = Zeal ** (Are they passionate as a s/o? Do they want or like passion?)

Carisi has that underlying passion under his exterior, and every now and then, he’ll show that side of him in his physical touches and yearning gazes.


	3. Rafael Barba SFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is Barba's chapter for the SFW Alphabet series! Hope ya'll like it.

** A = Affection ** (How affectionate are they with a s/o?)

Barba is an affectionate man, but he doesn’t show it as much, especially in public.

  
** B = Breath ** (What could their s/o do to take their breath away?)

Given that he is an intense man, you keeping up with his active lifestyle is a sure sign of a keeper to him.

** C = Cuddling ** (Do they cuddle? If they do, how and when do they cuddle?)

Yes, he is most definitely a cuddler, though he may deny it at first.

  
** D = Dream ** (What do they dream of doing with their s/o?)

He dreams of introducing you to his family one day, given that his mother would adore you.

  
** E = Effort ** (How much effort do they put into a relationship?)

Barba is one to put in work in to his relationship, since his feelings run deep.

  
** F = Fear ** (What do they do if their s/o is scared? How do they handle it?)

Barba may jump the gun and assume the worst, especially if you’re scared. He’s one to drop everything and come to your aid.

  
** G = Gifts ** (What type of gifts do they give their s/o? Do they want a gift in return?)

Knowing Barba, he’ll likely spoil you. Nice dinner, some cute outfits, and maybe some nice jewelry.

  
** H = Hugs ** (Do they hug their s/o? How often?)

Yes, he is a hugger. Though he keeps his hugs reserved for a more private, intimate setting.

  
** I = Intimacy ** (How romantic are they? Do they have problems with intimacy?)

Barba is a very passionate man. At first he may be hesitant to show that side of him (bad memories of his father), but he is as heartfelt to you as he is in the court.

  
** J = Jealous ** (Do they get jealous? How do they act when jealous?)

Absolutely he is the jealous type. He won’t be subtle about it either. He will make it known that you and him are a thing.

  
** K = Kiss ** (Are they a good kisser? Do they like to kiss? How often do they try to kiss you?)

Yes, he is a really good kisser. He loves it. Morning and night kisses are his favorite.

  
** L = Love ** (When do they say they love you? How often do they say it? Do they prefer to say or show it?)

At first, Barba was hesitant about the three words/eight letter phrase, but he soon grew more and more comfortable saying it.

  
** M = Marriage ** (Do they want to get married? If so, what kind of ceremony?)

He is definitely the marrying type, but he will be a bit hesitant at first with his insecurities. Reassuring him lets him know he is deserving of happiness.

  
** N = Night out ** (What type of dates do they like to go on? How often do they like to go on them?)

He’ll like to spoil you at a nice restaurant or take you to a party that highlights the night life.

  
** O = Out of the Ordinary ** (What’s something they don’t normally do with/for their s/o?)

He’s not one for surprises, giving or receiving. But the few times he does do surprises, you know he’s trying. 

  
** P =Playful ** (Are they playful in a relationship? If so, how do they play around/mess with their s/o?)

Sarcastic banter and inside jokes are right up Barba’s alley.

  
** Q = Questions ** (Do they ask their s/o their opinion on things? Do they share theirs?)

Yes, Rafa deeply cares for you and he shows that by asking for your opinion on certain cases. He wants you involved in his life and this is his way of showing it.

  
** R = Random ** (How spontaneous is their relationship? Do they do things on the spot or plan ahead?)

Given his regimented lifestyle as a lawyer, Barba is 100% a planner for dates and such.

  
** S = Sleep ** (How do they sleep with their s/o?)

He’ll be the type to sleep on your side and then gradually wrap his arms around you.

  
** T = Trust ** (How much do they trust their s/o?)

If you’re in for the long haul, and he’s introduced you to closest family and friends (Liv and the squad), he absolutely trusts you.

  
** U = Unique ** (What makes them unique as a s/o?)

His passionate heart. At first you would think he’s aloof to emotions, but he has an emotional side that makes him a good lawyer.

  
** V = Vulnerable ** (How long until they can be vulnerable around their s/o? What are they like in this state?)

He has some walls, and intimacy/vulnerability can be a challenging one. Getting him to open up may be a daunting task to be, but if you’re patient with him, he lets you in.

  
** W = Wild Card ** (Get a random domestic headcanon of the character of your choice)

For special occasions, birthdays or anniversaries, Barba will surprise you with breakfast in bed.

** X = X-Ray ** (What would they do if their s/o got injured?)

All hands on deck! If it was a suspect in a case he’s working on, he will pull all the strings for you and rain down hellfire on that unlucky person.

  
** Y = Yuck ** (Do they have any pet peeves about their s/o? Are there any habits that might bother their s/o?)

Given that he has such a clean cut appearance, I’d figure a pet peeve of his would be general bad manners and hygiene.

  
** Z = Zeal ** (Are they passionate as a s/o? Do they want or like passion?)

Given some of the previous letters above, yes, he is a passionate partner and absolutely relishes in it if it’s just you and him.


End file.
